1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image correction system and method for multi-projection and, more particularly, to an image correction system and method for multi-projection which can analyze relative differences in properties of a plurality of projection surfaces provided in a theater for multi-projection and correct images projected on the plurality of projection surfaces so as to offset the analyzed differences in properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to reproduce images such as movies, advertisements, etc., two-dimensional images are projected on a single screen arranged in front of a theater. However, audiences can only watch two-dimensional (2D) images under such a system.
Three-dimensional (3D) image technologies for providing audiences with 3D images have recently been developed. 3D image technologies use the principle of allowing an audience to feel the 3D effect even from a flat image when different images are presented to the left and right eyes of the audience and combined in the brain. In detail, two cameras equipped with different polarizing filters are used during filming, and glasses equipped with polarizing filters are worn by the audience such that different images are presented to the left and right eyes during watching.
However, these 3D technologies can provide audiences with 3D images, but the audiences just watch the images reproduced on a single screen, which may reduce the involvement in the images. Moreover, the direction of the 3D effect that the audiences feel is limited to the direction of the single screen.
Furthermore, according to the conventional 3D technologies, the audiences must wear glasses equipped with polarizing filters during watching, which may make the audiences feel inconvenient, and different images are artificially presented to the left and right eyes, which may make some sensitive audiences feel dizzy or nausea.
Therefore, a so-called “multi-projection system” which can solve the problems of the conventional projection systems based on a single screen has been proposed. The “multi-projection system” refers to a technology in which a plurality of projection surfaces are arranged around an auditorium such that synchronized and generally unified images are reproduced on the plurality of projection surfaces, thus providing audiences with the 3D effect and involvement.
Meanwhile, it is necessary to create a unified image on the entire projection surface so as to implement the “multi-projection system”. However, the conventional projection systems, which are to simply use a single projection device, do not employ any correction technologies for creating these unified images.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a new correction technology for reproducing a unified image on a plurality of projection and, in particular, a correction technology for creating a unified image even when a plurality of projection surfaces have different properties.